


Welcome Aboard Eros, Commander

by IdunAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Day Two, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, confident! Yuuri, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: Commander Nikiforov is frustrated. For years, he has been chasing Eros, the most elusive pirate ship to ever sail the Seven Seas, and its even more elusive captain, whom it appears no one has ever been able to lay their eyes on. With the threat of every royal treasury in the whole of the Caribbean soon being emptied down to the last coin, the commander sets sail again, determined to track down Eros and its captain once and for all.That is, if the mysterious Captain Katsuki doesn't find him first.Victuuriweek day 2: TravelingAU: Historical





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for suggestive themes.  
> (Probably) not historically accurate. Still, pirates.  
> Ever so loosely inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean.  
> Also, I'm eternally sorry for making JJ a villain.

“Come in.” Viktor said, somewhat absentmindedly, as he heard a knock on the door to his office. He was leaning over the large map spread out on his desk, looking down at it glumly and not really registering his surroundings.

“Commander Nikiforov.”

Viktor’s gaze immediately snapped up and he stood up straight, clearing his throat.

“My apologies, General Feltsman.” He said apologetically with a polite nod. “How can I help you?”

General Feltsman looked about as grumpy as Viktor felt, his features wrinkled with age and displeasure. He tossed a letter onto Viktor’s desk.

“This just arrived from Isla de la Lucia. Eros has struck again; the royal treasury is completely emptied, along with Lord and Lady Wellington’s personal stashes.”

Viktor cursed before he even picked up the letter to read it.

“What are my orders, General?” He finally asked, a sinking feeling in his chest. He had chased Eros for years, ever since he became a soldier stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean. The foreboding ship with black sails roamed the British territory like a predator, looking for gold in every place it could find only for the infamous captain to sweep it all away with a flick of his wrist before the ship was gone again, along with every last piece of glimmering metal and jewels.

The curiosity behind it all, however, was the lack of victims. The villages went untouched, and the only suffering the ship left behind were that of a nobleman’s pockets, and that was a small prize to pay for the preservation of human life. However, sometimes there were victims, such as guards and people alike who possibly tried standing in the pirates’ way. The kills were always cleanly executed and seemingly done with mercy, yet it was more common to find them simply knocked out, unconscious but unscathed.

Eros, along with its crew and captain, remained a mystery despite its reputation. Viktor had been chasing the elusive ship for a long time, and even more so after having been promoted commander three years ago. He was now 27, unmarried and knee-deep in work.

“Lord and Lady Wellington suspect that Eros will head for Isla de la Giulia next, as the royal treasury there still remains untouched. You will take Agape and make chase; at the pace they’re going, the Crown will soon have no gold left in the whole of the Caribbean and we will lose territory.”

Viktor bowed, holding back an exasperated sigh.

“I will begin preparations for departure immediately, General.”

“And don’t underestimate Captain Katsuki again. He’s slipped from our grasp a time too many.”

“How can he have ‘slipped’ when no one has even been close to seeing him, let alone lay a finger on him?” Viktor asked, voice somewhat bitter. General Feltsman chose not to comment on his tone.

“Make sure you will change that very soon, Commander.”

 

**

 

Viktor headed out on the deck and up front to gaze towards the horizon through his spyglass. There was no sign of the telltale black sails anywhere. He sighed heavily, putting the spyglass back in his belt. They had been chasing the pirate ship for almost three weeks now and no one had any clue of its whereabouts. They had stopped by Isla de la Lucia, but even though they followed the direction people had seen the ship leave in, they had had no luck. They had stopped several merchant ships and stopped by several ports to ask around, but Eros remained as elusive as it always had been. Exasperated, he excused himself to his quarters, summoning his right hand man Georgi with him to have a closer look at the map and hopefully work out yet another plan that would most likely fail.

Right when Viktor and Georgi were about to agree that it was best for them to give up for the time being, a shriek from the deck made their blood freeze.

“Pirates! _PIRATES!_ ”

Viktor and Georgi dashed up on the deck instantly, the crew already rolling the cannons in place and opening the hatches on the sides to prepare for defense. The rugged yet strong pirate ship was approaching them at an alarming speed, and there was no way Agape would be able to get away from it. Viktor cursed and started dealing out orders. To make it all worse, it wasn’t even the pirate ship they were looking for that was closing in on them.

Instead, they were chased by Partizan Hope, and Captain Leroy was not known for his mercifulness.

Viktor cursed louder as he realized who was on their heels.

They would need a miracle to survive this attack.

They weren’t blessed with such a miracle.

The last thing Viktor was able to register before everything went black were the screams of his crew, the flames that engulfed the ship, and the harsh crash as he fell onto a piece of the deck, floating away with the tide.

 

**

 

“Captain, that bastard JJ has struck again.” Phichit informed his superior, handing the raven-haired young man a spyglass. Captain Katsuki took it without a word, directing it towards where his second in command was pointing. He cursed in his mothertongue.

“Turn the ship around.” He told his fierce left hand, Yuri Plisetsky, who was at the wheel. “It’s the remains of a British ship, perhaps from Port Royal. They might be carrying something.”

“Aye.” Plisetsky acknowledged gruffly, doing as he was told. He knew better than to refuse a direct order from Katsuki, even though he could not fathom what he would hope to find there after JJ’s… ministrations. The captain of Eros might have looked forgiving with his deep, brown eyes and slightly soft facial features, but he was not one to be messed with, which was only one of the reasons Plisetsky respected him so much. Truth be told, he would defend his captain to the end of the world and back if he had to.

They reached the wreck before long, and the captain himself led a small party of his crew, consisting of Plisetsky (or Yurio, as he was also called), Chris, Mila, and the twins Sara and Michele. Phichit was left in command as they made their way over to the still smoking remains of the ship, but they soon returned with only a small chest that the twins were carrying between them.

“Most of it appears to have sunk.” The captain said as they boarded Eros again. “A shame, we could have used a little extra, but this will have to do.”

“Captain!” The deck boy, Kenjirou, called out. “There’s someone floating on the water!” He pointed. Katsuki walked over to him and looked in the direction the boy was pointing.

“He’s alive.” The captain quickly deduced. “Pull him up at once.”

“Aye!” The crew chanted in simultaneous response, getting to work immediately. They soon pulled up a silver-haired, handsome man onto the deck. He was out cold but definitely still alive, and his injuries were minor. JJ must have thought he was dead to have left him like that.

“He’s dressed in a commander’s uniform.” Mila pointed out, tilting her head. “Would this be the infamous Commander Nikiforov?”

“Undoubtedly.” Katsuki said, seemingly unfazed, although he really was anything but. “Tie his hands and feet and put him in my quarters, in the… guest room.”

No one questioned the captains orders.

Not even Yurio.

 

**

 

When Viktor came to his senses, everything hurt. His back was killing him, and his hands and feet were numb. He tried to shift a little but groaned immediately. Moving didn’t seem like a good idea at the moment. So instead, he tried to blink his eyes open. His surroundings were dimly lit and everything seemed a little blurry, so Viktor blinked again, managing to stare up at a ceiling in dark wood. He was definitely not in his quarters on Agape, that was for sure.

Then he remembered that Agape had burnt to dust.

So how was he even alive?

“Took your sweet time waking up, huh?” A voice Viktor didn’t recognize spoke. He immediately turned his head in an attempt to locate it, and his gaze fell on a young man, possibly in his early twenties, with tanned skin, ebony hair and dark, grey eyes, sitting on a chair beside the bed Viktor was apparently laying on.

It was at this point Viktor noticed his hands and feet were restrained by ropes. In a moment of fear, he tried to scoot back, away from the man that was looking at him, seemingly amused.

“Where am I?” Viktor croaked out, a tinge of fear in his voice.

“Calm down, Commander.” The young man said, standing up and walking over to a table, filling a silver goblet with water. “You’re not onboard Partizan Hope, if that’s what you think. Unlike that scumbag JJ, our captain doesn’t go around killing people.” He returned bedside, sitting down again. “See, this isn’t poisoned.” He told Viktor, taking a sip and showing he had swallowed it before offering the goblet to Viktor. “I will cut off the ropes around your hands and feet once I’m certain you’re not going to try anything funny, alright? Our captain may not like killing people off, but he will do so if he sees a threat. Understood?”

Warily, Viktor let the young man tip the goblet so he could drink. He desperately needed the liquid, and the man had drank of it himself, so it really wasn’t poisoned.

“Where am I?” Viktor asked again.

“Hold your seaturtles, mate.” The young man said, amused as he put the goblet to the side. “I’ll be asking first, and then I will deem if you’re worthy of getting some answers yourself. Who are you, Commander?”

Viktor eyed him warily, but he was really in no position of lying at the moment.

“My name is Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.”

“And why were you out at sea?”

“I was tracking a ship on the orders of General Feltsman.”

“What ship?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes.

“I think you know.” He said slowly. The young man smirked.

“Perhaps. Tell me anyway, this is interesting.”

“…Eros.” The man let out a low whistle.

“Bold.” He grinned. “And futile.”

“I’ve noticed as much.” Viktor admitted, clenching his jaws.

“Oh well, that’s how it is!” The man chirped. “That ship is all too elusive, isn’t it? Anyhow, we found you in the water by the shipwreck and heaved you onboard. We searched the wreck and the surrounding waters and closest shores, but we found nothing else… and really, no one else either. I’m afraid you lost your entire crew, Commander.”

Viktor’s stomach dropped. He had guessed as much by now, but hearing it out loud made it worse.

“I see.” He said instead. It wasn’t that he was particularly close to anyone in his crew, not even to Georgi, but it still stung to think they had all met their watery grave while Viktor, their leader, was still alive.

“I’m sorry.” The young man said. He sounded genuine, and his eyes spoke in that favor. Viktor nodded his head in a slight ‘thank you’. “One more thing, Commander.” Viktor looked up at him again. “I will cut off your ropes and tell you where you are on two conditions, one for each favor.” Fair enough. Viktor nodded again. “Good. First off, you may not leave this room until the captain so decides.” Another nod. “And you will change into the clothes supplied by the captain over here.” The young man pointed to another chair where a set of fresh clothes laid.

“Okay.” Viktor agreed, a little puzzled by the second ‘command’, as he really wanted to get out of his torn shirt and pants anyway, but didn’t question it.

“Excellent. And I suggest you don’t try anything funny; the captain only has so much patience. Oh, and there’s more water and some food on the table. You’d better eat and drink some, you’ve been out for a few days.”

Without further ado, the young man cut off the ropes around Viktor’s hands and feet, tucking them into his belt and sheathing his dagger. He had a broad grin on his face.

“My name’s Phichit, or Hamster, if you prefer.” His eyes twinkled in amusement. “Welcome aboard Eros, Commander.”

Then, he left, leaving Viktor on the bed, mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

 

**

 

Viktor had no idea how long he had been lying on the bed, dressed in a fresh set of clothes and staring up at the ceiling in disbelief before there suddenly was a sharp knock on the door as a millisecond warning before it opened. Viktor sat up immediately. Phichit was back, and with him a slightly shorter boy with blond hair and piercing green eyes, peering at Viktor in hostile suspicion.

“Captain Katsuki requests you dine with him.” Phichit told him without further ado.

“Either that or you dine with us.” The blond boy hissed out, a wry smile on his lips. “Naked.”

“Well, I guess that makes my choice simple enough.” Viktor managed to reply, a shiver of discomfort rolling down his spine.

“Manners, Yurio.” Phichit told the boy, who had crossed his arms, still glaring daggers at Viktor. “The captain would be disappointed to hear you’re making threats without his consent.” Yurio huffed.

“You better not try anything funny, son of a biscuit eater.” He snarled threateningly at the commander. “One wrong move and you’re dead. Got it?”

“That’s enough, Yurio.” Phichit waved him off. “Even though he’s right, no funny business allowed. Follow me.”

Viktor did as told, following Phichit out of the room with Yurio behind him, the boy’s eyes burning holes into his neck with his intense gaze. Viktor swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He was going to meet the infamous, elusive pirate Katsuki in person, after having chased him for years without any luck.

Turns out, Katsuki had found him first.

“Speak only when spoken to.” Yurio told Viktor as they approached the door to what Viktor suspected was Katsuki’s dining area. “You do exactly as he tells you, or there will be consequences.”

Viktor had lost his voice in tight anticipation and merely nodded, not knowing if his heartrate had sped up due to dread or thrill. Possibly both.

Phichit stopped in front of the door and knocked thrice. He waited for five seconds before pushing the door open.

“We brought him here, Captain.” He said, poking his head inside the room.

No verbal answer came, but Viktor guessed the captain had answered in some other way, because Phichit stood straight and opened the door fully, walking inside and beckoning Viktor to follow. Yurio walked up to stand beside him, leaving Viktor between him and Phichit. The room was lit with by an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling above a well-catered dinner table with plates and goblets for two. The heavy wooden table was draped in a wine red tablecloth that matched the elegant surroundings.

A figure in black stood by the window, looking at the moonbridge that stretched across the calm night waters, shimmering in the surrounding darkness. All Viktor could make out from where he was standing was the raven locks and the fair skin, barely visible between the high collar and the hairline. He was slender and strong, apparently, and even though he was shorter than Viktor, about Phichit’s length, he had an authority over him that Viktor could never even dream to possess.

The figure said nothing and didn’t turn around, and Phichit and Yurio had both fallen silent as well. Viktor did barely have enough courage to breathe. Then, the figure flicked his wrist, a simple gesture, yet enticingly elegant and graceful.

“Summon us if you need us, Captain.” Phichit said, bowing slightly.

Yurio gave Viktor another glare before he bowed as well and followed Phichit out, closing the door behind him sharply. The Captain didn’t move, and Viktor found himself frozen in place, not even daring to give in to his urge to tug at the hem of the elegant, magenta coat he had been given to wear.

“Sit.”

The command was short and sharp, but somehow soft at the same time. Viktor immediately complied, walking over to the table and sitting down in front of the closest plate. He tried to look down at his hands, anywhere but at Captain Katsuki’s back, but he soon found that it was impossible for him to look away from the slender man by the window.

“You surprise me, Viktor.”

Viktor’s breath hitched in his throat as the man turned around, making eye contact the moment he uttered his name. Not Commander, not Nikiforov, but his first name. Dark maroon eyes met Viktor’s clear blue ones, and he instantly felt a little faint. Captain Katsuki was clearly out of this world, because not only was he the most elusive pirate of all time, but he had to also be the most beautiful being to ever grace the surface of the Earth. His facial features were like an intricately carved statue, yet soft around the edges, and only added to the elegance that was his slender, strong body. It took Viktor several moments to process that Katsuki had actually said something. He only remembered that when the captain continued:

“You’ve been looking for me for years, as far as I know.” Katsuki said, keeping Viktor’s gaze in a deathgrip without even trying. “And yet, in the end, I found you first. How ironic. I have a feeling I should be disappointed, but then again, I would say I feel… betrayed.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. “The infamous Commander Nikiforov. It has been such good entertainment playing cat and mouse with you all these years, and yet, it appears you are now, to put it bluntly, the mouse. What a shame.”

_Don’t speak unless spoken to._

Viktor remained silent in wonder as Katsuki took two strides over to the table and seated himself with all the grace of a ballet dancer. Without further ado, he poured them both some wine from a large crystal carafe.

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” Katsuki spoke further, “Leroy has been a nuisance since forever and a day, that bloodthirsty scum. So,” Katsuki turned his gaze to Viktor again, pinning him in place with his eyes alone, “since you have disappointed me by letting yourself be caught like this, you’d better make it up to me. Drink with me, Viktor.” A small smirk crept onto his seemingly soft lips. “It’s not poisoned.” He assured, taking a sip from his own goblet. “But in case you doubt me…” He reached out to take Viktor’s goblet, taking a swig from that one as well. “Drink.”

Viktor obeyed, gulping down some of the red liquid. It burned aquite nicely in his throat, and Katsuki seemed pleased.

“You must be hungry.” He said, gesturing to the food on the table. “By all means, help yourself.”

Viktor didn’t dare touch anything before Katsuki started to help himself to some fish and chicken. He hesitantly picked up a chicken leg and some lamb, and began eating only when Katsuki did so, too. He couldn’t help but glance over at the beautiful pirate ever so often, even though he tried not to, feeling a little more of his next to non-existent dignity slip through his fingers every time he did. If Katsuki noticed, he didn’t say anything.

Well, at least at first.

“Does my appearance seem pleasing to you, Viktor?”

Viktor nearly choked on the piece of apple he had attempted to swallow. His cheeks burned a brighter shade of red and he turned his head in embarrassment. Katsuki’s low chuckle was equal amounts enthralling and terrifying.

“Answer.” The soft-yet-demanding tone was back. Viktor tried, and failed, to look at him as he searched his voice to be able to execute the order.

“Yes.” Katsuki cocked an eyebrow, amused. The sinful smirk was back and Viktor’s heartrate shot through the roof.

“I’m flattered.” He said, the smirk widening into a mischievous grin that did funny things to Viktor’s stomach. He leaned back in his chair, an arm on the backrest as he turned towards Viktor, legs crossed and the goblet of wine in his hand. “Entertain me. I’m sure you have questions you’d like to ask; why don’t you go ahead and do so?”

Viktor swallowed thickly, drawing a shaky breath. Well, he had been given permission…

“Why haven’t you killed me?”

Katsuki gave him a disappointed look.

“What fun would that be?” He asked back, pouting mockingly. “I’m not JJ. I don’t go around killing people for fun, unlike him.”

_True._

“And the ones you do kill?”

“Are in my way.” Katsuki replied simply, not a hint of remorse in his features. “Mainly those who try to kill me first. I don’t like being interrupted when I’m working.”

_Right._

“What do you do with all that treasure you steal?”

“I put it where it belongs.”

The tone in his voice told Viktor he wouldn’t elaborate on that subject further. He didn’t dare push.

“You knew I had been chasing Eros?”

“Is that a statement or a question?” Katsuki teased, amused. “Yes, I knew. It has been quite entertaining, actually, but you never stood a chance, Commander.” He smirked. “Eros is the fastest ship on all of the Seven Seas.”

_Yes, it is._

“Why am I here now?”

“Ah, finally you asked the one question that is actually remotely interesting.” The pirate grinned with mischievously twinkling eyes. “You interest me, Viktor. You’re the first commander that has actually managed to make me have to work for my escape from the grasps of the British Empire. I’ve been wanting to meet you for ages.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped. Katsuki uncrossed his legs, leaning forward to place a hand under Viktor’s chin, closing his mouth again. The commander was sure he was going to have a heart attack at this rate.

“Even though surprise suits your pretty face, it’s not polite to gape like that at your host.” Katsuki teased, leaning back, crossing his legs again. “Manners, Viktor. My turn; did Phichit and Yurio treat you well?”

Viktor blushed a million shades of red, feeling it spread down towards his chest.

“Y-yes.” He nodded affirmatively. Yuuri chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t doubt Phichit, but Yurio can be a little intimidating. How long will it take for another ship to come looking for you?”

“Uhm…” Viktor thought hard, “…I… I don’t know. We were three weeks way from Port Royal, and they would come looking after a month and a half if nothing is heard from me, but if someone’s found the wreck and alerted about it, then faster.”

“No matter, they won’t find us anyway.” Katsuki waved it off dismissively. “Do you have someone waiting for you back home? A lovely lady, perhaps?”

Viktor felt his face heat up again.

“Uh, n-no.” He stammered sheepishly. “I’m a bachelor…” Katsuki chuckled.

“Who would have thought that, huh?” He grinned, looking both amused and pleased at the same time. “The infamous Commander Nikiforov, a bachelor. I was right, you are entertaining.” He took a sip of his wine. “But the question now is what to do with you. Will you keep on being interesting and surprising me, or do you intend on being terribly boring? I hate being bored.” He regarded Viktor through narrowed eyes. “But making you walk the plank seems like a terrible waste. JJ obviously has no taste and no eye when it comes to pretty things.”

Yuuri Katsuki calling him pretty made heat pool in Viktor’s abdomen. He steeled himself, replying:

“I assure you, I’m full of surprises, captain.” Katsuki hummed, amused.

“Really?” He said, tilting his head a little to the side. “Surprise me, then.”

Viktor’s head and heart were racing a million miles an hour, but he had to do the only thing he could think of at that moment. He quickly leaned forward, straight into Katsuki’s personal space and placed a kiss right onto his alluring lips. They were even softer than they looked. He could feel the smug smile spreading on the pirate’s lips into the kiss. As Viktor was about to pull back, a tight fist around the front of the collar of his cotton shirt held him in place.

“Where do you think you’re going, _Viktor?_ ” Katsuki breathed huskily against his lips. Viktor found his lips claimed again by the pirate, and he couldn’t do anything beside kiss him back, their breaths mingling together. The pirate bit his bottom lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make Viktor gasp in surprise, choking back a moan at the sensation.

“Hmm, good job,” Katsuki praised teasingly, “That was entertaining. I might just keep you around if you’re going to behave like this. But aren’t we going a little too fast.” He stood up in all his elegance, extending a hand to Viktor with grace. “At least dance with me first, it’s been a good while since I’ve had the pleasure.”

“O-of course.” Viktor replied, a little shakily, still overwhelmed by his own boldness and Katsuki’s intense kiss that took his breath away completely.

On top of being heart-stoppingly gorgeous, Katsuki just so happened to be an extraordinary dancer as well. He literally swept Viktor off his feet in an intimate couple’s dance that would never have been allowed at a formal event. But this wasn’t a formal event. It was just Viktor and the pirate captain, alone in the captain’s dining area, dancing in the dimly lit room in complete silence, save for their breathing and their steps, and the rustle of fabric against fabric.

When Katsuki finally dipped him down again, Viktor found himself a mere inch from the pirate’s beautiful face, their lips almost touching, brown eyes gazing into his blue orbs, filled with a heated fire that made Viktor’s breath hitch, his heart skip a beat, and warmth pool in his abdomen. Being as attractive as Captain Katsuki should be illegal.

Wasn’t that ironic, in a way?

“Wow…” Viktor couldn’t stop the word from leaving his mouth. Katsuki’s smile turned smug.

“What do you want, Viktor?” He whispered huskily against Viktor’s lips, sending another jolt of heat to his nether regions. He drew a shaky breath. Instead of answering, he closed the distance between them, kissing Katsuki again. The captain hummed slightly, seemingly pleased by Viktor’s ‘answer’.

Strong arms pulled him back up from the dip and Viktor felt his back hit something solid. Katsuki had him pinned to the wall, deepening the kiss by biting Viktor’s lower lip, making him yelp and giving the pirate an opportunity to slip his tongue inside his open mouth. When Katsuki pressed his leg between Viktor’s, the commander couldn’t hold back the moan slipping from his lips. Katsuki chuckled.

“My, my, commander,” he grinned, “Aren’t you… excited? Do you really find me that appealing?”

“Y-yes.” Viktor admitted, unable to think of answering anything else as his mind was being clouded over with absolute need. “You’re gorgeous. Beautiful.”

“Such praise you’re giving me. I’m flattered.” Katsuki teased, grinding his leg against Viktor’s crotch, making another moan escape from his mouth. “I hadn’t really planned on taking you to bed tonight, but plans can be changed…” he leaned in closer, his lips brushing Viktor’s ear as he spoke, making him shiver, “…if you want them to.”

Viktor couldn’t reply, because he couldn’t speak. He had forgotten how words worked and what their purpose were. Katsuki chuckled, amused.

“Do you want me, Viktor?”

“Yes.” He breathed heavily in reply.

“And what do you want me to do to you?”

_Please, forgive me for my sins, and forgive me for not regretting them at all…_

“Have me.” He almost whimpered the response, because Katsuki was now trailing kisses along his jawline and neck, dragging his teeth over Viktor’s fair skin, surely leaving marks all over as he did. His chuckle against Viktor’s skin sent chills down his spine.

“Understood.” He murmured, placing a firm kiss onto Viktor’s slightly parted lips. His smirk was back, and so was the foreboding twinkle in his eyes. “But I'll warn you now,” the smirk slipped into a devious grin, “I’m known for my… endurance.”

_I’m going to die._

 

**

 

Viktor awoke the next morning to nimble fingers stroking his hair, a warm body against his. His body ached in places he didn’t even know existed, and somehow, he just loved that feeling. Gathering some courage from the surprisingly gentle caress, he nuzzled closer to the pirate captain.

_Yuuri._

Not Katsuki, not captain.

Yuuri.

“Good morning, Viktor.” The rich, warm voice sounded angelic in Viktor’s ears and he hummed in content response. “Did you sleep well?”

“How could I not?” he murmured, barely awake enough to register his surroundings. Yuuri let out a soothing chuckle.

“Sore?” he was clearly amused. Viktor groaned slightly.

“You weren’t joking about that endurance of yours… Yuuri.” He tasted the name again, feeling it roll off his tongue satisfyingly. He had said it many, many times last night, but most of them had been in the haze of pleasure. Now, more conscious, it tasted just as delicious, maybe even more so than last night.

“I did warn you.” Yuuri agreed, and Viktor could almost feel the smirk against his forehead. “Hmm, but you did take it all, you naughty wench. I think I might want to keep you around… if you behave.”

Viktor breathed out a sigh of relief without even thinking about it. It made Yuuri chuckle again.

He just had to keep surprising the demanding, illegaly handsome pirate and he would be just fine.

 

**

 

Viktor sat on the bed in Yuuri’s cabin, locked up tightly and with no hope of getting out unless Yuuri decided so. The pirates had gone off to yet another port, which Viktor suspected was Isla de la Giulia, not that he could be sure, and they had left him behind, even though he had told Yuuri he wanted to help them. Yuuri, however, wouldn’t hear of it, locking him up instead with a very dutiful Kenjirou guarding the door on the outside.

Ever since Viktor had witnessed firsthand what the band of pirates did with the treasure they stole he had wanted to become a pirate himself. Yuuri didn’t use the riches for himself, but instead spoiled his crew (who in turn spoiled their captain rotten), and more importantly, he brought the gold to the people who really needed it: the ordinary villagers in the Caribbean, the poor who had no hope of any bread on the table on a regular basis. While Yuuri could be merciless and harsh, if he needed to, he had a heart of gold. He had told Viktor that he had grown up in a small seaside village in Japan, and that a pirate ship had raided the village when he was a child. He had been taken hostage as the captain of the ship hadn’t had the heart to kill a seven-year-old, apparently, and in the following village, another child had joined Yuuri on the ship. That four-year-old boy had been Phichit.

The captain left the ship to Yuuri when he himself went off on a more or less suicide mission ashore, so Yuuri and Phichit had taken over, seeking out a new crew that were willing to work for Yuuri’s goal: take from the rich, give to the poor. They had picked up Yurio when he was a mere five years old. Viktor then learned that Yuuri had been thirteen when he became captain. That meant he was 23 years old currently, four years younger than Viktor.

It was unfathomable how much he could be in awe of the skilled pirate.

But Yuuri hadn’t let Viktor come with them on a mission yet, much to his dismay. Somehow, he wanted to believe that Yuuri trusted him, and Viktor was skilled with a sword and could surely have helped.

He told Kenjirou as much through the door, feeling the need to complain about it.

“Oh, the captain does trust you,” Kenjirou replied easily from the other side, “He just wants to keep you safe. Royal guards anywhere will recognize you; it would cause too much ruckus, and Eros really doesn’t need an armada going after it.”

Well, Viktor had to admit he hadn’t really thought of that.

“What will he do,” he asked, leaning against the door and sliding down to the floor to hear Kenjirou better, “when he has raided every single royal treasury in the Caribbean? What will he do then?”

“Only the Captain himself knows the answer to that,” Kenjirou answered softly, “But… I think he would like to return to Japan. Cross the Pacific Ocean. Maybe he could be convinced to let you join him ashore then.”

“Maybe.” Viktor agreed, feeling ever so slightly hopeful.

“Talk to him about it.” Kenjirou suggested. “The captain is highly intelligent and exceedingly stubborn, but he does listen to you.”

That small, honest statement made Viktor feel somewhat fuzzy inside. He couldn’t help but smile, despite his confinement.

“I will. Thank you, Kenjirou.”

 

**

 

“We have a long journey ahead of us.” Yuuri stated rather matter-of-factly, gazing out over the far stretch of endless waters towards the horizon in front of them. “It will take months to reach the shores of Japan.” Viktor hummed, nodding.

“Where exactly are we headed?” He asked. While the question to anyone else might have seemed silly or even plain stupid, Yuuri understood perfectly.

“Hasetsu.” He replied.

“Hasetsu…” Viktor tasted the name of Yuuri’s home village. “I can’t wait.”

“You'll have to, _koibito_.” Yuuri murmured fondly, resting a hand on Viktor’s hip in that possessive manner that Viktor loved.

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Viktor lamented mockingly. “What am I ever going to do to pass the time?” Yuuri chuckled.

“You’re insatiable.”

“And you love me for it.”

“Yes,” Yuuri admitted, making Viktor’s heart stop momentarily, “I do.”

Viktor turned to look directly into the pair of brown orbs looking up at him, warm and genuine, not an ounce of the fierce pirate in him as he gazed up into Viktor’s shimmering blue eyes. Viktor’s chest filled with warmth and joy, a smile spreading on his lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
